


They Call her Champion

by Blue_Queen662



Series: One Big Happy Killing Family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CEO!Shiro, Drugs, F/M, Guns, Happy Murder Family, Knives, More Tags?, Murder Kink, Serial killer Shiro, Small Magazine Company, bondge, dark!shiro, fem!shiro - Freeform, photographer lance, yandere!Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: Takashi Shirogane.The youngest CEO ever in her company.At the age of 16 she worked as an intern. Soon being hired a year later. Quickly making her way through the the ranks and knocking the competition out. Now at the ripe age of 24 years of age, she as become the face of the Garson.At first, others resented her from taking away their chance to rule at the top, but how could anyone stay mad at her?She did it all so humbly, kindly; showing everyone she was a team player and showing such kindness to the other workers. Nothing less from the Garson company's good luck charm.Or at least, what most people know her as.The papers call her Champion.A murder that drugs her victims and plays with their bodies in different ways.Love never really interested this killer, until a little photographer walks into her life





	1. I Am Normal

Takashi Shirogane.

The youngest CEO ever.

At the age of 16 she worked as an intern. Soon being hired a year later. Quickly making her way through the the ranks and knocking the competition out. Now at the ripe age of 24 years of age, she as become the face of the Garson.

At first, others resented her from taking away their chance to rule at the top, but how could anyone stay mad at her?

She did it all so humbly, kindly; showing everyone she was a team player and showing such kindness to the other workers. Nothing less from the Garson company's good luck charm.

Or at least, what most people know her as.

Shiro has... a problem.

To normal men and women, a guilty pleasure might be watching a university hated movie and still loving it, or eating a whole box of chocolate or going to a anime convention. Or have strange likes. For example, Chicken noodle soup with cereal. Or a love for sea lions in costumes.

Not Shiro. She’s different. Yes, she can still feel emotions like anyone else. She cries watching: How to Train Your Dragon Two almost every time. And she laughs while reading books. She finds joy in cooking or baking, and anger in others, but that's not it.

No, she didn't have daddy or mommy issues. She had hard working parents that she loved and respected, but also got on her bad side sometimes. Like any child.

She never second guess who she was or not being happy with what she had, she is happy.

She wasn't with the wrong crowd. She was never angsty about how her life and how it sucks all the time and never once thought of killing herself.

But Shiro always had a problem when people vented at her about cutting themselves or smoking or drinking, but she listened. Hated it, but listened like the good girl was is.

She got into fights as a young child, but live and learn as they say.

She goes to work and makes money like any man or woman.

Nothing seems to be wrong, she's normal. And to one, that is a correct statement.

But the problem is far more important.

She likes killing people.

Only people. She can't kill animals. Shiro loves them far too much to harm a single thing, but people; that's a different story.

It all started back in high school.

She will never forget that day. It was the first time in a very long while Shiro did something she wanted. And her first kill.

It was on top of roof of Shiro's old high school. The building was tall and the roof had railing so no one fell off.

Some girl Shiro knew was screaming of how she hated her life, and her parents don't listen to her or her older boyfriend is cheating on her and getting married, how her older brother and sister keep telling her to grow up.

And Shiro listened, and she listened well.

The girl's parents where busy and trying to push her to get good grades, like any responsible parent would do.

And this ' _boyfriend_ ' clearly made it known that he was dating a woman at work and she got pregnant. So he quit his job and found one with better hours to be with his lover. It was sweet.

The sweet love story Shiro could only dream of.

The two girls were alone on top of that roof and all she needed was a little push.

She didn't even scream as she fell. It was a peaceful death. 

A work of art.

Slowly, Shiro's eyes open. Dark and gray, they stare up at the ceiling.

"Ah, that same dream again," she spoke to herself, still staring at the black paint of the ceiling.

The pillow shifts as her head turns, eyes looking with the time. 6:00 it read.

Her morning routine is nothing special.

Crawling out of the king size bed, she shuffles the comforter back in place. Fluffing the pillows and restating the time on her alarm.

Then off to the treadmill for a 10 minute jog. Once off the running machine, it's a hundred sit-ups and three sets of 15 weight lifting.

Next is her teeth, then a good face scrub. Deodorant. And her favorite: Combing through her straight, black, shoulder length hair, with a tuff of white counting her bangs and falling into her eyes. Pulling the white her out from her face, she gets a good look at herself. Nice pale skin, rosy cheeks and cherry lips, silver eyes and a round face. She will not lie, even Shiro finds herself attractive.

With some dark eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara her eyes pop. Little blush to the cheeks and she's good to go. But last is a code of lipgloss.

Off to the kitchen, Shiro pulls out a pan and some eggs. As they sizzle away, she pours herself a glass of orange juice. Popping three bottles, she places one vitamin from each bottle on the table before closing it for tomorrow.

After breakfast, Shiro makes it back to her dull room. Slipping off her Black tank-top and gray shorts, the young CEO is left in her panties and a dare chest.

Her breast are plump and her hips wide. Skin like milk and hair dark as night. Her father tells her what a healthy child she'll bare. Her mother praises Shiro for her beauty. And yet, is scolded in not having a lover or child yet, unlike her brother, Kuro, who has a wife and two children at such a young age.

It be a lie if she said she didn't want a lover and a child. But never has anyone grabbed her interest. She wants kids, really wants them, but no one has ever caught her eyes or her hobby gets in the way.

A sigh leaves the young women's throat as she slips on a nude bra. It cups her breasts tightly, holding them back. Then a black, button up shirt slides over her shoulders. Once buttoned, she pops the collar open so others can see her gold chocker. Skinny grey slacks slip up her legs and hug her thighs. Black heeled boots engulf her feet.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she smiles, ready for her interview with a magazine today.

Suddenly, her smile drops, eyes dull. Slowly, her heels click ageist the wooden floor as she calmly makes her way to the basement door. Gentle fingers grip the handle while she draws it back.

The deadly smell of a corpuses fluid her noise and the smile pulls on her lips once more.

"It seems this one didn't last as long. Oh well, I'll just look for a new pet tomorrow," she chuckles to herself, staring into the darkness of the room down below. "Well, time for work." The door closes.

The drive to work was calm as always. The chill air dances throughout her car and out the window again. The sun warms her face and neck.

Stepping out of her car, Shiro locks in, now safely parked in the office parking lot. Her name was edged in a gold plat in front of her spot.

Suddenly, howls of laughter she never heard pounding her head. It's sweet, like honey. Slowly, her head turns to a small group of people.

' _Ah, the magazine company,_ ' she hums to herself while looking them over. Studying them.

These were the people who are going to interview her today. One large, muscular. An orange headband tightly wrapped around his black hair. Wearing an orange and green flannel with I white t-shirt and a joyous grin.

Another was small. A little girl, most likely an intern. Her short hair tied back into a ponytail, one that looks like a rabbit tail. Her white skin lightly tanned and freckles dotting on her face. Glasses hung from her left breast pocket of her green t-shirt. A black jacket wrapped around her waist and grey jeans hug her tiny waist and cargo boots.

The other was a tall, tan women with long, fluffy silver hair. Her eyes blue. She was the only one that looked professional. With a white button up and black leggings and gold earrings. On her feet are back heels and a ankle bracelet. She remember this women. Allura. They used to be so close in high school. That’s the friendship bracelet Shiro gave her in Allura’s birthday. It made Shiro smile.

As she turns away, a howl of laughter bursts out of the van. Shiro whips her hamper around, and pink spreads across her cheeks.

A young male leaps out of the van. His skin tanned, his eyes blue like Allura’s. His ears pierced on both sides and one on his left nostril, and right brow. The complete opposite of Allura, who looks all put together.

She didn't have time to analyze him before their eyes met. Quickly, she turns her back to him, her body stiffening, heart pounding in her ears.

Her stepping became fast pace, her head lowers to the ground as she walks into the building.

' _How could I be so stupid?_ ' Her mind yells at herself. He had caught her off guard. Her heart slows while stepping into the elevator, leaning back into its wall.

Her head tilts to the side while she digs into her pocket for her phone. Looking at the time, 8:37 am, it read. 23 minutes until it starts.

_Tick tock._

 


	2. Silver Eyes Stares Back and Muffins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young and Hyper, Lance McLean lives with his sister Allura and uncle Coran. 
> 
> He was getting ready for an interview with his team, he just didn't know that was the day, those silver eyes sealed his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write in Lance's POV, I'm going to make it more laid back then with Shiro.

  
Drool pools from Lance's mouth. The young 22 year old male had a job today.

He's a photographer for his sister's self published magazine company. They cover stories all over the world, but the most popular one is the serial killer ‘Champion’.

No one knows if it's a man or a woman. Black or white. Blue eyes or brown.

Lance goes to the sites of the the missing people show up. Dead. He takes the pictures, he sets up the lay outs and waits for the finished product.

"Lance!" his uncle calls for him from the kitchen.

Suddenly, Lance jumps up from his twin bed, falling onto the ground. A groan leaves the tired male as he pushes himself up from the the wood floor.

"Lance! Wake up, we must leave in 30 minutes," Allura yells from the kitchen.

He growls, shuffling to the hallway. "Coming," he groans, rubbing the back of his neck.

Slowly, Lance makes his way to the bathroom. To do his morning routine. He took a shower last night so he runs a comb through his brunette hair. Brushes his teeth, and scrubs his face.

The college student sat down with his family, or rather, his god father and older sister. On his left side is one of the magazines that covers The Champion.

It read:

_' A young women found dead in Marker's River. The women's name is unknown to protect the family of the victim. The women worked at a bakery near downtown and went missing on Fed 2, 20xx. And found dead Fed 9 20xx a week later._

_The women's long hair has shaved off. Her throat was covered in rope marks the bruised her already dark skin._

_Is seems the similar theme stays. The women was a recovering from long term drug use and was clean for over a year._

_Like other victims, she had shallow cuts covering her forearms and legs. Before death, she was drugged heavily and it seems that The Champion ended it by a shot to the abdomen._

_Next to the body was a a yellow sticky note. The note said 'happy birthday' which was for the women and the day she went missing on her birthday. And next to the body was a cupcake covered in ants._

_The list of damage to the body consists of:_  
* Head trauma  
* Shallow cuts to the arms and legs  
* Suffocation  
* And over dose.

_Hopefully, the culprit will soon be be caught and the 27 victims can finally be put to rest and the families can be at ease knowing the criminal is behind bars.'_

Lance slipped on his piercings, and blue hoodie and black jeans. Black boots and stuffed his wallet and phone into his back pocket.

Patiently, Allura waits for him as he grabs his camera. The camera was the last thing his parents left him before they left. It was nine years ago on his 13th birthday. They went out to buy cake and never came back.

Gently, his thumb rubs over the lens as while he fondly looks down at the old object as he walks to the door of the old apartment.

"You ready?" His sister asks, opening the door.

Slipping the strap around his neck. "Got my camera, don't I?" he says, smiling as he walks past her.

A thoughtful hum leaves her. Her fingers lock together humming happily. "You know I can buy you a new camera?" She shyly smiles at her brother's back.

Like a child, Lance shacks his head, pouting. "Nope. Don't need it," he hums.

She chuckles, "alright," she hums. "You better get some good pictures," She tease.

Lanc scoffs, pretending to be hurt by his sister’s words. " I always do."

The drive was long, that's why Allura wanted to leave early. They road Lance's motorcycle to the small building his sister owned and met up with the others.

Hunk was their lights guy. Pidge was the recorder, both notes and voice. Allura was head, so she asked the questions and Lance took the pictures. And theirs Keith. Keith drove the van. Keith was pretty much useless in this interview. Well, it is his van. So he did something. Applause for Keith.

Once there, the team slowly made their way out of the vehicle. Lance was the last one out, and to his surprise, his eyes lock with large silver eyes looking back at him. They belonged to a women only he seemed to notice. It was like she was taken aback by Lance being there before turning her back to him.

It took his breath away. She was beautiful. Unknowingly, Lance chewed on his lower lip, eyes fallowing the bobbing of her hair, the sway of her hips. She looks to be slightly older then him, but sexy older ladies are not a problem in Lance’s book.

Suddenly, his shoulder was shaken by Pidge, the smaller girl next to him. "Lance? You ok?" She asks.

Still staring at the building door, Lance answers. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he mutters, before turning back to the group. "We still have 25 minutes until the interview starts, let's go over everything one more time. Keith, help Hunk with the lights and Lance, get us some muffins from the cafeteria," Pidge orders, pointing, with a pencil, at the same building the women walked into. "I want chocolate."

A sigh leaves the man, "fine, I'll get you raisin," he says starting to walk towards the building.

"What?!" Pidge screeches, hands on her cheeks. "No Lance! I hate raisins!" The younger whines. “You know their evil!”

Lance scoffs, although he said he was going to get her a raisin muffin, he is in fact going to get her chocolate. And Hunk lemon, Keith poppy and Allura a bagel because older sisters be weird. Damn Allura and her love of bagels. And for himself, classic chocolate chip. God he loves chocolate chip muffins.

While walking to the building café, Lance got strange looks, but don't know why. He's been here before. Once. It was to interview with a worker here called Slav. He was a genus, but kinda crazy. The bastard took Lance's coffee the last time he was here. Just took a big sip right in front of him.

Although he took Lance's coffee, the man was still nice.

Lance glanced over to a basket of muffins. Last time, he stole the basket. Maybe he'll do it again...

He did it again.

Lance took the muffins. Lance picked out all the raisins, because raisins suck, and took the rest. Just picked it up the handle and walked out, not stopping for anyone who saw. Okay, maybe a few people saw and tried to ask but they were his his muffins now. 

Once back in the lobby, Pidge jumped him. "Muffins!" She cheers, her fists pumping the air.

Smugly, Lance handed over his prize. "Here you go gremlin. Share," he says, ruffling her messy hair.

After gorging on treats, they went to the assigned office which they were meeting Takashi Shirogane.

Lance has never seen her face, but Allura said she had spoken to the women before.

The elevator ride was filled with hype. Except for Keith, Keith was napping in the van.

The door slid open, in the top flour. Like all clichés.

Slowly, Allura lead them to a door, a door that had the boss of the Garson behind.

The door pushed open, and Lance's eyes widen.

Those same silver eyes are staring back at him.


	3. Here's My Number

To Shiro, the world stood still. The young man she saw earlier met her gaze. Those piercing blue eyes, that smooth tan skin, god it made her heart throb, but she hid it well behind a pleasant smile and calm eyes. A talent she has perfected over the years.

"Allura, nice to see you again," Shiro spoke slowly, every word planned out. Her hand reached out, her body folds over the desk for a handshake. Allura shacks the her hand with a strong grip.

"You as well," Allura says, pulling away. "Thank you for doing this today. We really need something other then an article about the Champion to grab our readers," Allrua chuckles softly, taking a seat in front of her old friend.

Shiro smiles at the nickname the papers have given her. Slowly, she lowers herself back into the large chair. "Yes, well I'm glad I can be of service," she spoke happily, playfully tilting her head to the side. "And who do we have here?" She asks, eyeing the team, mostly the tall, tan young man.

"Ah, this is Hunk," she waves her hand to the large man, who waves. "He's our light man. And this is Pidge," she sways her gaze over to the intern. "She our recorder. Wave Pidge," she smiles at the younger. "And last is my baby brother," Allura mockingly points back at Lance. "He's the photographer. He'll be taking the pictures, but be warned, if he thinks it, he'll have us move to a completely different place for a better shot," she mocks, laughing.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Shiro peeks back at Lance, smiling. "And it doesn't matter to me where he needs me to be to make a good picture. I freed up my whole day for this interview," she says, or more like telling Lance.

The younger's face turns red, looking down at his notes of places where he'd like to take pictures. He'd never seen Shiro before even though he has heard his sister talk to the other women before.

Lance imagines the women in different poses, in the different locations that he jotted down. She'd look beautiful in all of of what he’d imagined, in any light, and any place. He wants to capture that beauty with his camera.

And so, the questions began.

While the two women talked, Hunk and Pidge jot down every word they say. Lance on the other had, stepped out, calling some of the places he'd reversed for the photos.

It was almost an hour when they stopped for a break when Slav came in with glasses of water and snakes.

Allura left to give Keith some refreshments and Hunk and Pidge tagged along to recap over the notes in private with Allura.

Shiro found herself sneeking glances over at her old friend's brother. She never knew Allura had a little brother, her best friend never talked about her family unless it's on how angry she is on her parents leaving. It was a reasonable reaction that Shiro can’t possibly imagine.

She brought the glass up to her lips as the three left the room, she was left alone with Lance. The young man was fiddling with an old camera, a camera that he must have taken great care of.

She had to speak up, she had to hear that honey soaked voice in her ears.

"Any places in mind for taking pictures?" She asks, looking over to him.

Surprised, Lance looks up with big eyes, like a puppy. Shiro's heart melts at the big adorable eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I've got a few places in mind," he says, blushing.

Lance was good at his job. Taking pictures of the object of attention. He's made men and women look like gods with his old camera and places of choice. Even if the people he was supposed to take pictures of didn't have the time, he made do with what he had.

"I've read a lot of the magazines. Your pictures are beautiful," Shiro says, leaning on her right arm. "Even the ones that have to do with The Champion," she says, smirking to herself. “You make even blood and mangled bodies look like art.”

Lance nods, a little speechless at him calling what he does art. "It's terrible what happened to those people," Lance sighs, resting his head back agents the wall. "Allura thinks that the killer has it in for drunks and drug users, past or present," Lance says, avoiding eye contact.

To be honest, every picture he takes, he imagines how the killer dose it. Clearly, they take joy in doing so, and Lance finds himself trailing over his body in the same places the victims are killed. But he'll never tell anyone that.

”Sometimes I can picture the bodies being torn apart,” he mutters to himself, though Shiro can hear it, and it makes her smile.

Shiro hums, leaning back into her chair, looking at the opposite side of the room, out the large window behind her desk. "I never saw it that way," Shiro whispers. The thought never came to mind. She only picked easy pry. "I thought of it as going for the weakest pry," she says, drawing a finger atop the glass. Really, she was going after the easiest pray.

"Maybe," Lance returns.

Shiro clears her throat, changing the subject. "So, Lance, tell me a little about your self," Shiro says, changing the subject and turning his way with a comforting smiling.

He perks up at that, like a cute puppy. "Oh, Allura never mentioned me?" He asked. "She's mentioned you," he says.

"Nope," Shiro pops the 'p' at the end. "But please, let's talk," Shiro says, leaning forward.

Lance looks down at the water in his glass. "Well, I'm two years younger then my sister, and I'm in college," he says.

"Really?" Shiro says. "I'm surprised. If you're two years younger, why haven't I seen you around at outr old high school?" She asks. It’s like she interrogating him.

"I didn't go to the same high school. I went to my mother's high school," he says. "She was a photographer," he says, smiling sadly to himself.

"Oh," Shiro perks up," I'm sorry, I know how hard it is for Allura to talk about it," she says, smiling tenderly at him.

"Yeah," he says. "I really want to be a photographer because of my mom. It's also how my parents met." He smiles to himself at the memory of them telling him and Allura that story as children.

"That's sweet," Shiro says, her heart melting at how cute he is. "Your really cute," she blurts.

The males face turns red, looking down at his shoes. "And your pretty," he says back, now glaring up from his shoes.

The older women hums, noticing she isn’t the only one finding the other attractive. "How about we go out for a coffee sometime?" She asks, lifting an eye brow, daring the young male.

Lance lifts his face, looking into those silver eyes. "Are—are you asking me out?" He asks, raising a brow. It was almost in a laugh.

She chuckles, "am I doing a good job?" She asks, smiling smugly at him.

Before Lance could answer, the door opens, bringing back his group and his mouth shuts tight.

The interview went back on track, and went on until 12.

"Okay, that wraps up everything," Allura says. "Thank you Shiro," she says, looking down at her notes. “Sorry that took so long,” Allura apologizes.

"No problem," Shiro says. "Well Lance, ready to take some pictures," she asks.

"Yeah," he says, shrugging. Lance pulls out his camera the phone to her office rings. He stands, but stops at the ringing and the sound of Shiro’s sigh.

"Hold on a moment," she says, holding out a finger, pulling the phone to her ear. She hums into the phone, before taking a deep breath. "Yes, I'll be there in two minutes," she says, scowling into the phone. She huffs, hanging up. "I'm sorry, looks like I'll have to cut this short," she apologizes, her being disappointed in not being able to finish taking photos.

"That's alright, we can just reschedule," Allura says, shrugging it off.

"Thank you," Shiro says, scratching the back of her neck as the small group shuffles out.

Last was Lance, he walked up to her, placing a folded piece of paper into her hand. "Later," he says, waving goodbye.

Shiro unfolded the paper, smiling down at the number. A blush paints her face as she reads the cute note.

_'Lets meet up on your free day. Here's my number,'  
xxx-xxx-xxxx_

She licks her lips, her heart throbbing in her ears. 

Shiro had found what she was looking for...

*

While driving home, Shiro stopped her car in front of an ally. A drunk business man was slumped over, covered in sweat.

She smile to herself. It was better to get a new pet now then tomorrow. The road wasn't busy at this time of night, and no businesses are open. They were the only ones there. Slowly, she steps out of the car, going to her trunk. The door pops open and grabs rope.

Happily, she walks over to the sleeping man. Once tied, she drags him to her trunk, throwing him in.

Once home, she sneaks the man into her house. Not caring for his safety, she drags him down the hallway. She throws the door to the basement open, marching down the steps.

In the middle of the room is a chair, and in that chair was a dead women. He body slumped over and nails through her hands and mouth gagged.

"Poor dear," Shiro hushes lovingly at the dead women. "I'll cover up your death nicely. I’ll miss your screams. They were so pretty," she hushes, untying the women, letting her body fall to the floor. "No, it's your turn." She turns to the man, smiling.

*

Lance walked out of the bathroom. Hair wet and fowl barely hanging on to his waist. His phone buzzed, and his attention was emptily caught.

Eagerly, he picks it up, seeing a new number.

_xxx-xxx-xxxx:  
(hi, it's Shiro)_

Lance's eyes widen, cheeks pink. 

_xxx-xxx-xxxx:  
(It's Lance, right?)_

_Lance:_  
(Yeah, it's me)  
(Should I save you as 'Shiro?')

_xxx-xxx-xxxx:  
(Yes, if you will)_

_Lance:  
(There)_

_Shiro:_  
(Thanks)  
(So)  
(I'm free tomorrow)

He swallows.

_Lance:  
(Want to met up somewhere?)_

_Shiro:_  
(Sure)  
(For that date?)

Lance's face blushed harder.

_Lance:  
(I mean, we can? But I still need pictures of you for the magazine)_

_Shiro:  
(Want to meet near the station?)_

_Lance:  
(The one near the book store?)_

_Shiro:  
(I was talking about the one near the cafe, but sure)_

_Lance:  
(No, no. The cafe is fine, I live closer to there anyway)_

_Shiro:  
(Okay then. That works for me. I'll see you there around 10?)_

_Lance:  
(That works)_

He stops. Taking a deep breath, be becomes bold.

_Lance:  
(So... What are you doing right now?)_

_Shiro:  
(Masturbating ;) )_

_Lance:  
(Yeah right)_

_Shiro:  
(Want a picture?)_

Lance scoffs, a goofy smile pulling on his lips.

_Lance:  
(At least buy me a drink first)_

_Shiro:_  
(I'll buy you all you want on our date tomorrow)  
(Nighty night Lance ;) )

_Lance:  
(Good night Shiro)_

*

Shiro was telling the truth. A soft moan leaves the women as she pushes on hit clint. She licks her lips clean of blood from her new victim, who was thrashing around in the chair.

"I'm so excited," she moans to the man. "I got a date tomorrow, and he's a cutie," she chuckles. "I'll take good care of him," she moans again, dropping to her knees from pleasure.

The man howls in pain, gaining a boner while watching her. His hips shift, trying to calm down.

Shiro stops, glaring up at him. "Stop that," she hisses, stepping back to her feet, knife in hand. Without hesitation, she jabs it into his shoulder, causing him to scream through the gag. "That's it," she coons, leaning forward. "Get me excited for tomorrow," she smirks down at him. "I really want this to go well," she hisses, twisting the blade into the flesh wound. Hastily, her foot stomps down on the man's dick. "Im going to bed," she says, pulling her leg back. "Night," she calls, leaving the knife in his broken skin.

Slowly, she walked up the stairs, closing the door behind her.

She took a shower, the hot water cleaned off the blood. She was to tired to dress, so she went to bed naked.

Her eyes close, picturing Lance. Her face flushes. "God, I'm acting like a teenage girl in love," she pouts to herself. A soft smile pulls on her lips. "I can't wait," she squeals girlishly, kicking her legs excitedly.

 


	4. Frozen Yogurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance go on a date.

 

The soft palm of her hand cupped her cheek. Her index finger taps on her pale cheek with a smile on her face. Shiro hums to a song that she used to listen to as a teenager, though the memory of the song still lingers.

 

The young woman woke from a pleasant dream and satisfying night before.

 

She sits at table outside the station, scrolling through her phone.

 

Even if this is a date, she dressed as if she it was another day of work. Her white blouse is buttoned up, with the collar popped open and the sleeves pushed up to the elbow. Her jeans black as her heeled boots. Finally, a gold chained chocker wraps around her throat.

 

Her shirt would have been purple, but when she went down to the basement to cheek on her new pet, the man coughed blood on her favorite shirt. And to think, she was going to give the guy some water, talk about rude. As a result, Shiro kicked her prisoners’ teeth in. Boots were a great chose for today. He isn't going to miss a few teeth. Maybe she can make it into a necklaces. Shiro is good with her hands.

 

She had been sitting here for a good while now, after deposing of her latest victim. The place she went to isn’t very busy in the morning. It was easy.

 

A gentle hand taps Shiro's shoulder. "Morning Shiro," Lance spoke softly, his voice chipper. It sent a shiver down her spine, making the older women jump out from her thoughts. Shiro’s face lit pink upon his presence.

 

A smirk pulls back her lips and the blush fades as her back is turned to the young man. Her phone slipping into her pocket as she stands. Her grin shifts into a sweet and innocent smile as she turns to greet him. "Good morning, Lance," smiling at the young male. "So, have you planned where we're going?" She asks with a playful tilt of her head.

 

Lance’s smile brightens as he pulls out his phone. "Yep. If you don't mind walking a lot?" Playfully, he asks, giving her his forearm like a gentleman.

 

A soft giggle leaves the older women - her cheek redden. "Such a gentleman," she teases, locking her arm together with his.

 

The warmth from the male heats her skin, Shiro can’t help but move into his touch. This is what she’s been looking for, this right here.

 

*

 

Lance took her to place to place. The sunlight was gorgeous on her pale skin, reflecting in her grey eyes, and brighting that pearly white smile.

 

Shiro found herself enjoying this a lot more then she had hoped. She knew this date would be fun, but going around taking pictures could be problematic for a date, but Lance made it fun. It was a slow walk, mostly just them talking. It’s like the pictures didn’t matter.

 

“Hey Shiro, you up for some frozen yogurt? He asks, throwing a thumb behind him. Shiro’s gaze fallows his body as it shifts towards the to a stop while pointing back to the frozen yogurt stand with his thumb.

 

Shiro turns to face the small stand, and smiles. She doesn’t care much for sweets, but will not turn away a free treat. It has been a long while since the last time she did tasted something sweet.

 

“That sounds great,” says Shiro, smiling at Lance.

 

The younger male laughs, now walking back to the frozen yogurt stand. “Great, you’re buying,” he says, serious.

 

Shiro scoffs, mouth hung open in a soundless laugh as she meets Lance’s playful eyes. “Are you kidding me?” She asks in disbelief, only to get a nod from the young male as he keeps walking. “You’re the worst,” she giggles, laughing laughing hand.

 

“Hey, you said you’d buy me anything I wanted,” he chuckles, with a goofy smile and cheeks pink.

 

Shiro had made the right call. This man really does make Shiro feel alive. ‘So this is what it’s like to fall in love?’ She thinks to herself. Shiro wants to keep him.

 

“I’m kidding,” he says, stopping in front of the frozen yogurt stand. “I’m not that broke.” Shiro hums, eyeing over the flavours. She can’t help the bubbly feeling she gets when with Lance.

 

Lance ended up getting raspberries cheesecake while Shiro stuck with a traditional vanilla.

 

“You’re so lame,” Lance teases, Dillon this spoon into his frozen treat.

 

Shiro hums, “hey I like vanilla,” she chuckles, taking a bite of her yogurt. It sends chills down her spine on how god it is.

 

Lance opens his mouth, before stopping. He stares straight past Shiro. She turns and to a group far off people crowded outside of an alleyway with the police.

 

“Stay here,” Lance mutters, stepping away from the table they sat at. Shiro doesn’t comply and fallows him.

 

They walk over to the crowd, glancing over the crime scene. Shiro recognized the body, the marks, and the injuries because she put them there.

 

Her cold eyes fall over to Lance, who is taking pictures of the dead women with awe. Shiro’s eyes widen at his unfamiliar expression. ‘So cute.’ Is what she thinks as Lance takes photos. ‘I should go out with him more often with my kills disposed in the future.’ She thinks, smiling at how cute and focused her date is.

 

“Hey, back away from the crime scene,” a police officer orders.

 

Lance snaps back into reality, blinking a few times before turning to Shiro. He didn’t even realize she was there as she notices him jump a little in his skin.

 

“Oh, I didn’t realized you fallowed me,” he mutters, letting his camera hang from his neck.

 

Shiro raises on her tiptoes, hands holding the sides of Lance’s face as she kissed him. Shiro’s eyes close in feeling his lips push back against hers.

 

Slowly, she pulls back, eyes fluttering open. Her lips stretch into a calm, almost lazy smile.

 

Lance and Shiro both blush. Lance lets out a soft chuckle, “not the ideal place to have our first kiss.” Shiro chuckles, pulling her hands away from his face as she laughs, shoulders bouncing with soft laughter.

 

‘Oh yes. I’m keeping this one.’


End file.
